Frosty Passion: one-shot
by ArcticFox1423
Summary: Warning: lemon based off of my story Frosty Passion between chapters 6 and 7 but can be read as a one-shot. Jack frost x OC (Cassie). Jack and Cassie have been dating for some time now and have managed to keep their relationship a secret because human/guardian relationships are strictly prohibited.


Here's that one-shot! ;) For those who don't know this is the lemon chapter that I left out of my story, Frosty Passion. It takes place after chapter 6 with my OC Cassie. To give you some background, Jack and Cassie have been dating for some time now and they are both currently in her bedroom and her parents are gone for the weekend ;).

This can be read by itself as a JackxOC one-shot or you can go read the fanfic that it's related to (strongly encouraged). Either way, I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's kisses are always cold at first but after a few seconds he warms up. I leaned into the kiss as he tightened his arms around my back. He kissed me for a long time before he ran his cool hands down to my waist and slipped his hands under my shirt to the small of my back. I lightly gasped at the cold and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands to the back of his head and curled my hands in his snowy white hair.

He pressed me against the wall and started to lift the hem of my shirt. We broke the kiss for a moment and I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it onto my bedroom floor. I felt awkward being the only one without a shirt on so I moved toward Jack and started pulling at his blue sweatshirt so he would take his off as well. He got the message and pulled his hoodie off and threw it across the room.

I could feel his gaze on me and I realized that I had been staring at him for a while and I blushed before kissing him again. I moved my hands slowly down his chest and earned a small moan from him as I ran my fingertips over his taught stomach.

He ran his fingers through my hair and placed his hand on my back between my shoulders before grabbing the back of my bra. He tugged on it as if he was asking permission so between kisses I whispered, "Go ahead." Without needing further encouragement, he quickly undid the clasp of my bra and the straps slid off my shoulders onto the floor.

Jack ran his hands down my bare sides, past my hips, to my thighs. I gasped as he lifted me up into the air and pinned my back against the wall, grinding his hips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and put my legs on top of his hips. While keeping one hand on me to hold me against the wall, his other hand traveled up my tense stomach and to my breast. His lips left mine as he started to kiss my neck and make me gasp when he lightly bit the soft skin. He left small red marks on my skin from where he had been sucking on my collar bone and I could feel his smile against my skin as I moaned from his touch. He left a trail of kisses leading to my chest and started to lick my hardened nipples.

"Jack," I sighed as I accidentally arched my back and ground my hips into him. He let out a low hiss since I had ground into the hard lump forming in his pants. I felt my bare back leave the wall as Jack carried me nearer the bed and he let me down. His hands immediately began to play along the waistband of my jeans and I undid the button of my pants as he pulled them down, leaving me completely exposed to him. He moaned deeply as I began to kiss and bite his neck as I ran my hands down his chest. I then undid the button of his pants and as they slid down his legs, he gently carried me and laid me down on the bed.

He was now hovering over me as he had pinned me down and kissed me. His hands roamed over my hips and toward the inside of my thighs, making my skin prickle from the slight cold. I could feel the ghost of his hand over my damp folds just before he began to rub them with it. I gasped and clenched my hands as he slid one of his fingers into me and started working it in and out.

Just as I had become comfortable with one of his fingers inside of me, he thrust another one in, filling any empty space. I moaned and breathed his name as he started to stretch his fingers apart to loosen me as much as possible. I knew he was just trying to make it hurt less when he was actually inside of me but It really felt like he was just teasing me.

I could feel myself nearing the edge but then I felt him pull his fingers out of me. Then he shifted his weight and placed his erection over my folds. I immediately tensed up, knowing the pain that would come next.

"Cassie," he breathed, "you need to relax." I tried to relax myself by listening to his breathing but my brain was buzzing and I couldn't relax myself.

"Cass, look at me," he said and I met his icy blue eyes, "You'll be fine. It's going to sting for a second but then you'll feel better. I can't do this if you don't relax. …Y-you do want this right?"

I nodded and whispered, "Yes." "Ok. Just take a deep breath, relax" he said.

I listened to his soothing voice, took a breath and let it out and felt myself relax under him. As he entered me, it felt like hundreds of needles jabbing into my skin and I let out a small scream of pain. I buried my head into Jack's neck and he started to move his hand in soothing circles on my back. Soon the pain was overcome by a new sensation of pure pleasure and I let myself fall back onto the mattress.

When he felt me relax, Jack started to pull out of me then slowly back in. I could tell he was trying to hold back so he wouldn't hurt me but really it was just painstakingly slow and I wanted more. "Jack," I sighed, "please."

Now he really wasn't holding back and he began to move into me faster until it became a rhythmic thrusting motion. I could no longer bite back the moans that I was holding in as I felt something building up in the pit of my stomach. "You're so tight," Jack said between heavy breaths and I could tell that he was getting close.

The sensations were becoming overwhelming and I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. "Ahhh, Jack," I moaned and my breathing quickened, "I can't," my voice was strained," I'm gonna."

I screamed his name one last time before I felt myself melt under him. I felt like electricity was running up and down my body. Just a second later Jack came inside of me and I gasped and arched my back. He yelled my name and pulled out of me before lying back down next to me on the bed exhausted.

We both lied there and waited for our breaths to become lighter and our hearts to slow back down. We then pulled the blanket over us and smiled at each other before ending the night with a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered to him. "I love you too," he whispered back. We both fell asleep in each other's arms in the glow the moonlight dripping through the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, first lemon, so sorry if it was bad. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! Like I said it was my first lemon so it's not the greatest but I hope it was at least worth your time. Go ahead and read the story if you're interested! Bye!


End file.
